


Midnight Poker

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Poker

As Marinette set the cards and poker chips on the table, she couldn’t help but laugh at herself. Last night, when Chat was in for his nightly visit, he had suggested they have a poker night. Marinette was going to decline (even though she’s pretty good at poker, she does not particularly enjoy the game), but then he told her that whoever won would pay for their next date. When Marinette asked him why he chose poker, Chat started boasting about his poker skills, and that him and his best friend would occasionally play and. Marinette just rolled her eyes, kissed him, and kicked him out.

And so here she was, setting out snacks and cards, and patiently waiting for midnight to arrive (the cat was never late). When Marinette heard the usual tapping on her door, she giggled and quickly put on the card dealer’s hat she had bought earlier that day (as a joke of course). When she opened the door, Chat didn’t even say anything, he just burst into a fit of laughter. It was then that she realized the true reason for his laughter; from behind his back, he produce the exact same hat and put it on, all the while trying to get his laughter under control. It was right after Chat put on his hat that Marinette started laughing as hard as he did, because the hat over the cat ears, and just with the whole outfit, looked absolutely hilarious (you can imagine). So overall, they were a complete mess before they had even said “hello”.

Eventually Marinette got her laughter under control, and greeted Chat with a kiss. They hugged each other for a moment, and Marinette leaned her head back.

“Hello.” She said, grinning.

“Hello Princess.” Chat returned her grin. “So! Are you prepared to be brutally beaten at poker by your own boyfriend?” Marinette snorted.

“You wish. You’ll be crying by the end of the game.” 

“Awww, sweetie! I love it when you trash-talk!” Marinette giggled and walked over to the table, gesturing for him to follow. She sat down on one side and shuffled the cards as Chat sat down across from her. 

“Five card draw?” She asked. Chat nodded. Marinette dealt the cards with quick, confident movements, all the while staring at Chat with her best glare (which, to be perfectly honest, was a little scary coming from someone who was so nice all the time). And so, the game had begun…

 

“HaHA!” Marinette took all the chips that were on the table, as Chat Noir ran his hands through his hair in distress.

“Nooo!” He cried, as he held one hand out towards them. Chat gave her an indignant look. “This is so unfair, you’re too pretty to play poker with.” Marinette held up her hands.

“Hey! It’s not my fault it takes a few bats of my eyelashes to distract you!” She tapped her temple. “Gotta keep your head in the game Kitty.” She teased. “Also, I totally won, fair and square. Blame this on your poker skills, not my face.” Chat just leaned back on his elbows, and raised one eyebrow. 

“Well you’re lucky I had no real intention of letting you pay for the next date, even if you lost. Really all I wanted was the satisfaction of finally winning against you at a game, but…” He glanced away for a moment, and then turned his gaze back to her. “…I guess that’s never gonna happen.” Chat sighed. He crawled over to her and leaned the back of his head on her leg, while facing up at her. He smiled; she smiled back. 

“I love you.” Chat whispered. 

“I love you too.” Marinette whispered back. Chat sat up and faced her.

“And I promise, tomorrow will be an extra-special date in honor of your victory.” 

“Awww, thanks Kitten.” Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“I should probably go, it’s getting late.” Chat said, as he nuzzled her head. Marinette nodded tiredly. 

“Ok.” They got up, and held hands as they walked to the door (they walked very slowly). Marinette opened the door and Chat jumped up. He turned around and leaned his head in the door for one more kiss before saying:

“Bye Princess, I love you.”

“Bye Chat, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
